


Night Breaks Through: Another Perspective

by chaoticarrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Gen, from another perspective, i love takumi, takumi deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticarrow/pseuds/chaoticarrow
Summary: Takumi is the second prince of Hoshido. He strives for perfection, to be good enough. But most of all, he wants to protect his family and country. In some scenarios, a different perspective makes a big difference.





	1. Embrace The Dark

The Choice. The beginning of the war between Nohr and Hoshido. Those goddamn Nohrians yelled for Corrin to come home. Takumi felt such anger at their pleads. As if they hadn't just taken his mother from them. As if they hadn't taken enough from Hoshido, from his beloved siblings, from him.

Those past few days he had felt increasingly anxious. His retainers and best friends had been doing their best to cheer him up, as well as his Mother. Those past few days had been hell. Not simply because of his anxiety or the ever-increasing nightmares that happened each night, but due to his siblings. He loved them, but ever since Corrin had come home, it was as if they had prioritized her over him. He was being replaced, and he hated that feeling with a burning passion. First, when Ryouma had chosen to go rescue Sakura and Hinoka from those faceless with Corrin instead of him, or even his own retainers. Corrin was strong enough. He wasn't. It was clear to see that. Then, all of his siblings and his mother had gone with Corrin to train. He was told by Kaze that she had been excellent at everything, especially with a bow. It was plain as day that he had been a replacement for her all those years ago… and that now she was back, he was no longer wanted or needed. Even Azura talked about how wonderful Corrin was. His Mother and his retainers, Hinata and Oboro, tried their best to help him relax and calm him down, but his unease barely let up.

It didn't help that his nightmares had been absolute hell, either. Images of his mother being pierced through by missiles made of darkness, Orochi and Reina being beaten to death, allies and fellow soldiers being cut down, Sakura being taken prisoner, crying out and doing her best to resist, Hinata and Oboro being stabbed the life fading from their eyes, Hinoka’s lance, bloodied and without an owner, and Ryouma, stabbing himself through the gut with his own Raijinto, flashed through his dreams. They absolutely terrified him, but he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't show weakness, he couldn't say anything, lest he be deemed unfit for battle. He had to be able to prove himself, or he wouldn't be able to call himself a true Prince of Hoshido.

Corrin looked at both sides. Takumi could tell that her mind was racing. The choice was obvious. His family had sheltered her, had welcomed her, and had trusted her. Their mother had died protecting her. Now Nohr was fucking invading Hoshido, a country that has only ever wanted peace. Mother had always preached peace. But those assholes kept pushing. And kept pushing. Until she died. Until they began invading. And all because of Corrin. All because she came into their lives. If she hadn't, Mother would've been alive. War wouldn't be happening. She didn't deserve to hesitate. It was obvious what the correct choice was. 

"..."

"...I know what I must do. Ryouma! Withdraw your troops." She yelled out, looking down at the ground. No… no….  
"You don't mean that, Corrin. You cannot possibly!" Ryouma replied, betrayal and fear in his eyes. Takumi struggled to process the words and their meanings. This can't be happening. How can someone have so little compassion? He prayed to the gods that this wasn't happening. That Corrin was still gonna join their side. They had to, right? It was only the right decision.

"I'm sorry, Ryouma, but I will not fight for Hoshido." And with those words what he had feared most was confirmed. Everyone yelled, but Takumi just stood there in a haze. His siblings had trusted her… She killed mother… She betrayed everyone's trust. Nothing but a filthy Nohrian. Just like he expected.

"If you mean to fight, then FIGHT! Nohrian pawns. Soon you shall be a mere stain on my sacred blade, Raijinto. Hinoka! Takumi! Sakura! Are you ready?!" Ryouma's voice knocked Takumi out of his train of thought. A cold chill ran down his spine, and his anger was clearer and more focused than ever. They had to pay for Mother. 

"Show no mercy. Now is our chance to avenge Mother's death!"


	2. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi reflects on the past day.

Defeat. That was all that went through Takumi's mind as he lay in bed, the sun rising after another sleepless night. He had been too scared of what nightmares might've occurred, and chose to instead stew in his own thoughts for the night, mostly reflecting on the past day.  


The war against Nohr had started, and they had already lost the first battle. It felt so fucking awful to have been forced to retreat by them. He had paired up with Sakura, as she didn't have a weapon to defend herself with, only a stave. They had both been injured harshly while facing off against the Nohrian royalty, and Sakura had forced him to retreat and get their wounds healed at home. And Corrin. Her absolute betrayal. His head hurt at the mere thought of her. She came, giving hope to Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and their mother, only to end up being the reason for their mothers death. Mother, who had always been there for him. She had always comforted him, and assured him everything would be okay. On the worst nights she made him feel safe. And now she was gone.  


He'd never see her smile again, never hear her laugh, never be held by her in a comforting hug again, never hear her soothing voice ever again. At this thought, he curled up in his bed and began sobbing. He missed her. And he despised Corrin for having killed her.  


After a few minutes of sobbing, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly pulled his sheets up over his head, faced the opposite way, and pretended to be asleep.  


"Lord Takumi?" A soft but familiar voice said. "Are you awake?" Takumi brought the covers down, but kept facing away. Oboro and Hinata were at the door, ready to start the day. But he wasn't, not yet. He didn't really want to do anything at all.  


He heard footsteps coming closer, and felt his two retainers get settled in on his bed too. Oboro held him, head on his shoulder, and Hinata hugged them both by their stomachs. They understood how he was feeling, and he loved them for it. He fixed the blanket so it would cover them all, knowing that they'd probably be staying there for a while.  


As the world began waking, and as the sky turned bluer, they stayed in bed, and for the first time in a while Takumi felt calm. He felt safe. He felt loved. And at that moment, that was exactly what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!! ive been really busy but im gonna try to keep going with this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a while now, and I promise it'll keep going! Or I'll try to keep it going, at least! I feel as though his perspective *needs* to be told, to fully understand the motivations and emotions that drive Takumi in Conquest.  
> #TakumiForSmash


End file.
